A Nobody Fairy: A Fairy That Isn't Supposed To Be
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: "Nobodies. Born in between light and dark. An existence that is not supposed to be." I am one such existence. My name is Yxeks. -Sister Story to Follow Your Dreams, Reach For the Skye-
1. Chapter 1

"Nobodies.

Born inbetween light and dark.

An existence that is not supposed to be."

 _Nobodies. Emotionless shells of those with enough will for their bodies to stay, but their hearts to vanish. They lack emotions, and many lack the feeling of friendship._

 _There is one Nobody that is all these things… She looks to be only nine years old… With black hair as dark as the sky on a new moon… eyes as yellow as a sunflower. Dressed in a cloak as black as the night, a dress as pale as the moon, and boots the color of the sea._

"A year ago… I awoke there. With no memories, I searched. Until I came across something…

Special. Something strong.

I came across-."

 **In a land, far, far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore**

 **A small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic.**

 **Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace.**

 **For most, magic is merely a tool; a mundane part of everyday life.**

 **For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice.**

 **They, are the mages.**

 **Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune.**

 **Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore.**

 **But there is a certain guild, in a certain town, that soared high above the rest.**

 **One from which countless legends have been born.**

 **A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future.**

 **It's name… Is-**

 **"Fairy Tail.**

It's… It's my home."

* * *

"Dialogue": Main Character

 **Bolded** : Narration from the dubbed FT anime

 _Italics_ : Narration.

 **"Bolded Dialogue"** : Main character and Narration of the dubbed FT anime.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Urgh…" a young girl stirred at the edge of Crocus. Shaking her was a yellow cat with a scarred ear and another cat, this one colored a pale pink and wore a little white dress.

"Wake up, please!" Exclaimed the yellow cat. The girl opened golden eyes that simply stared at the two cats emotionlessly. The pale pink cat yelped a bit, surprised, but calmed down as the girl sat up, rubbing her eye.

"..." The girl was silent, "Who're you two? You obviously can talk so you better answer."

"We don't have names." The yellow cat said.

"No names?" The girl questioned, _Like me, then._

" **That's a stupid thought, girlie. Your name is Skye."** came a male voice in the girl's mind. Her eyes widened.

She _wasn't_ Skye, though.

 _You're a Nobody._

Knowing this scared her. A Nobody? Then she wasn't 'Skye'. Not anymore, probably.

"Your name?" Asked the pale pink cat.

"...Yxeks." The girl said. The name came to her easily after coming to terms with her Somebody name.

"We don't have names." The yellow cat told her again.

"...I can give you names." Yxeks offered. The two cats looked at her in awe.

"Really?!" They asked.

"Yeah… Wait, are you two siblings?" Yxeks asked. Siblings… An image of a boy a few years her elder came to her mind.

"Dunno." The yellow cat said.

"Born together." The pale pink one added.

"...I'll name you Hunter." Yxeks said, pointing to the yellow cat. The yellow cat, Hunter, was obviously a male cat. She didn't know where the name came from, but she decided it was perfect for him.

"Emu." she then pointed to the pale pink female cat. Emu was just a word in a different language for 'cat', but it sounded nice.

Yxeks pulled her cloak further over her body just in time for Hunter and Emu to hug her tightly, thanking her for the names. With the cats hanging on, she stood.

Her legs seemed unused to being used, but, frowning, she began to walk. Hunter and Emu moved slightly so they were being carried.

It seemed that she had two companions, now. Mildly, she wondered what she'd do. Everything was unfamiliar.

She didn't know that, in only a few days, she'd find what she'd do. Or that she'd end up loving the people she worked with.

She didn't know that, in only a few days, she, Hunter, and Emu would meet Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **So yeah, Yxeks now has Exceeds.**

 **I've decided to set this directly after the war against Oracion Seis and before Edolas.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
